


Juguemos al juego del amor

by Redactive3D



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Size Kink, Strength Kink, power bottom aoba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redactive3D/pseuds/Redactive3D
Summary: Aoba va a morir, pero joder, que puta manera de irse.Este trabajo es una traduccion de la historia de Blackkat, no clamo ser dueña de esta historia, solo la traducción al español.I do not own this story, only the translation in spanish.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Yamashiro Aoba
Kudos: 3





	Juguemos al juego del amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * A translation of [let's play a lovegame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858263) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Este trabajo es una traduccion de la historia de Blackkat, no clamo ser dueña de esta historia, solo la traducción.  
> I do not own this story, only the translation in spanish. 
> 
> Historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858263
> 
> Disfruten!

“Oh mierda”, Aoba suspira, sus manos apuñadas alrededor de hombros gruesos. “Mierda, mierda, mierda, eres increíble Oh Dios”

Casualmente sosteniendo el peso entero de Aoba contra la pared, Kisame suelta una risa que suena satisfecha y algo tímida. “Todo bien allí?” pregunta, rozando sus dientes afilados en la parte interior del brazo de Aoba.

El brazo de Aoba nunca había sido una zona erógena antes. Lo llamaría mentira, pero Kisame podría haber arrastrado sus dientes por su polla por todo lo que le está haciendo al libido de Aoba. El gime, frotándose en el mango partiéndole a la mitad, apretándose alrededor y tratando de tomar más, pero el agarre de Kisame ha de ser de acero por lo poco que Aoba puede moverse.

“Jodidamente brillante” Aoba jadea “Más, dame más, _por favor-”_

Kisame atrapa su boca, y en el mismo instante, arrastra las caderas de Aoba hasta abajo. Aoba _chilla_ , ni siquiera considera sentir vergüenza por ello en lo que Kisame lo sienta completamente en su polla, abrumador hasta el punto en el que Aoba respira con dificultad. Él gimotea en la boca de Kisame, se retuerce y cambia de posición para encontrar un ángulo que sea _menos_ , pero no hay escapatoria de la invasión. Él está temblando, estremeciéndose y tiritando, y es todo lo que puede hacer para no gritar mientras Kisame muerde sus labios, su cuerpo quieto. No hay modo de ajustarse a _esto_ , sin embargo, la respiración de Aoba se pausa. Está a punto de llorar, fracturado y partido y abrumado, y Kisame _no se ha empezado a mover_ aún.

Mierda. Aoba ama esto, y se aferra a Kisame y trata de invocar el pensamiento de hacer algo, asegurarlo, _cualquier cosa,_ pero se siente como una de las noches donde ha tomado tres tipos a la vez y Kisame acaba de entrar en él.

“Hey” Kisame murmura contra su boca, mordisqueando sus labios y besándolo suavemente, con cuidado. Su mano libre-porque solo necesita _una_ mano para sostener a Aoba del suelo, _mierda-_ se posa sobre el estómago de Aoba, acariciándolo ligeramente, pero es como si estuviera tratando de sentirse a sí mismo a través de la piel y Aoba solloza, porque si estuviera tumbado en una cama probablemente _podría_ , “Hey, shh, vas muy bien.” Sus grandes manos toman su mentón para dar otro beso dulce. “Precioso” Dice Kisame con admiración, y a Aoba se le atora algo como una risa en la garganta.

“Podría decir lo mismo” El respira, asegurando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kisame “Estúpido bastardo apuesto, yo-ah-yo nunca he estado tan feliz de seducir a alguien en la aldea”

Kisame se ríe, sus mejillas coloradas un peculiar purpura, y se mueve hacia adelante, atrapando a Aoba con todo su cuerpo. Aoba grita, pero Kisame arrebata el sonido de la boca de Aoba con otro beso profundo. Cuando se separan los labios de Aoba sangran un poco, pero nunca ha visto nada más sexy que Kisame con rojo manchado en su boca.

“Va a ser un trabajo de tiempo completo” Retumba Kisame, y levanta las piernas de Aoba, se roba su grito de sus labios y engancha las piernas de Aoba sobre sus codos, mientras mece sus caderas. Aoba da un grito ahogado entre ellos, y aruña su espalda, pero Kisame no cede, se retira y lego se desliza, lentamente y _masivo,_ y Aoba tiembla y se viene, atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared.

“Increíble” Kisame le dice, y su mirada es hambrienta y caliente mientras lame la sangre de los labios de Aoba.” ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?”

La risa de Aoba se atora en su pecho mientras se acerca a Kisame y lo besa con fuerza. “Trabajo de tiempo completo?” pregunta sin aliento “Joder, pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo follandome. Y si te detienes ahora te voy a matar.”

“Incluso si alguien pudiese pasar y verte así?” Kisame arrastra un dedo sobre el semen en el estomago de Aoba, y lo presiona contra sus labios.

Aoba lo toma sin dudar, lo chupa en su boca y lo lame hasta que está limpio “No sería la primera vez” dice descaradamente. y Kisame gruñe, lo atrapa contra la pared, y empuja sus caderas con suficiente fuerza como para hacer a Aoba gritar.

“Veamos que tanto puedes tomar” dice alegremente, y Aoba gime y ancla sus dedos contra los músculos de los hombros de Kisame.

Él va a morir, pero _joder_ , que puta manera de irse.


End file.
